In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool utilized to remove a universal joint from engagement with a drive shaft. Typically, such a tool is to be used for the removal of a universal joint associated with the drive shaft of a motor vehicle so that the shaft and the universal joint may be disengaged from one another for purposes of replacement of either the universal joint or the shaft, or both.
Motor vehicles transmit driving force from the vehicle engine to the wheels typically by means of a connecting drive shaft. Most often the drive shaft is comprised of first and second shaft members connected to each other via a universal joint. A typical universal joint includes four equally spaced, radially extending arms with bearings at the outer end of each of the arms and a bearing cap which fits over the bearings. The arms are arrayed at 90° to one another and the bearing caps of two opposed arms are fitted into two opposed openings of a first and second drive shaft member. Often it is necessary to replace either the universal joint or alternatively, the drive shaft. In order to conduct such a replacement, it is necessary to remove the universal joint from engagement with the drive shaft. This operation is often performed by a mechanic who may utilize a pliers and a hammer to effect disengagement or detachment of the universal joint from the drive shaft. The steps to effect such a repair job are detailed at www.mustangandfords.com/howto/5208/. This domain reference is incorporated herewith by reference.
Various prior art tools have also been proposed for facilitating such a repair operation. DD Tools, Product No. 3421 is a typical tool for this purpose. OTC Product Tool No. OTC 7490 is another tool of this nature. Typically, such tools are in the form of a clamp which is used to pull the U-joint or universal joint from disengagement with the drive shaft.
While such tools have met with some commercial success, there has remained the need for an improved method and tool to effect removal of a universal joint from a shaft and, in particular, a tool which may be pneumatically driven.